


You Are My Galaxy Eye Master

by KawaiiEsther



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Friends to Lovers, Haruto is a cinnnamon roll, M/M, Slow Build, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiEsther/pseuds/KawaiiEsther
Summary: After the battle between Barian world and the astral world everything changed.The Barians became humans and now no longer have they're Barian power.But with a human body comes a human heart. Mizale starts to get strange feeling for Kaito and doesn't know what they are.He shrugs them off as just platonic but that is not the case.What will happen when he finds out what he is feeling is love?





	1. Chapter 1

_It's strange. Being a human is strange. From head to toe it was different from being a Barian. Getting used to not having powers was difficult. But if humans can do it I sure I can._

"Mizael are you listening?!" Said a voice that snaps Mizael back in reality.

 _Oh crap, I forgot I was in class._ Mizael thought to himself. Usually Mizael never gets caught doing this. But, course, today was his unlucky day.

"Sorry, sensei, I wasn't." Mizael huffed out. The teacher have him a ice cold glare and says "If you're smarter than everyone here could please tell the class what happens when you activate pot of greed."

Mizael's eyebrow twitches in annoyance. He squeezes his hands into a fist. "You have got to be kidding me! Pot of Greed is the easiest card to remember! When you activate Pot of Greed you're allowed to draw two new cards from your deck! Happy now?!" Mizael rants.

The class falls into silence and the teacher stands there also saying nothing.. The teacher thanks Mizael for the explanation then continues with the lesson.

This isn't the first time the teacher tried to embarrass Mizael in front of the whole class. He normally does this but embarrasses himself because Mizael knows what the answer is.

 _This teacher actually needs to lay off._ Mizael thought.

The home bell goes off 20 minutes later and Mizael never moved so quickly to get out of a class room in his life. When he gets to gates he is surprised to see who's standing there.

It's Kaito, is former rival. _What's he doing here?_ Mizael questioned. _Probably waiting for_ _Yuma._ Mizael thought.

As soon as Kaito and Mizael made eye contact Kaito walked up to him. Mizael asked Kaito "Are you waiting for Yuma?" Kaito replied shaking his head.

"No, actually I haven't. I came here to see you." Kaito said. Mizael's eyes widen. _Why does he want to see me?_ Mizael questioned.I

Kaito caught onto the fact that Mizael didn't know what he was on about. "Have you forgotten already?" Kaito asked. Mizael furrows his brows but says nothing. Kaito continues, "Remember, I asked you something when we had our last battle on the moon. I asked when we meet again if you could tell me your past."

Mizael remembered. He remembered it clearly. He remembered the duel, his loss and how his rival died on the moon. The thought of it still plays at his heart strings. He was eternally grateful that Yuma and Astral used the Numeron Card to revive everyone, to revive Kaito.

Mizael nods at Kaito. "Yes, I remember." He replied. "But do you want me to tell you here or what?" Mizael asked. He wasn't comfortable talking about his past in public. No one know of his past. Not even the other Barians.

"Well we could go to a café I know of. It's quite around there, barely anyone comes." Kaito said. Mizael nods at Kaito's suggestion and they start to walk to the café. It was only down the street, so it didn't take long to get there.

They both sat at a table in the corner so no one could hear what they were talking about. Before they started their discussion Kaito ordered a latte and Mizael just ordered water. After they got their order they started talking.

"Is there any part of my life you want to know?" Mizael asked. Kaito shook his head. "Start where you feel comfortable." He replied. Mizael takes a deep breath and started telling Kaito what happened to him.

"When I was a child my parents were savagely slaughtered for no reason whatsoever. All I remember was mother telling me to hide and then I heard screaming, bloody curdling screaming. Obviously, only being a kid I send to go see what was happening. I saw my mother and father shot right in front of me. So I ran away. As far away as I could from my village.

"I didn't survive long without any food or water so I passed out. Than out of nowhere a card appeared in my hand. I picked it up and that's when I met Jinlon. He raised me since than, he was like a father to me. We eventually protected the land we lived and everyone finally came to respect dragons. But, a wandering shaman manipulated everyone into thinking Jinlon flooded their land.

"I tried to reason with everyone, tried to show them Jinlon in did not flood the land. I even offered my own life to protect him. Until one day the villagers attacked us killing both me and Jinlon. It was revealed the wandering shaman was Don Thousand. He embedded a card into my heart to make it full of cruelty and hatred to stop me from going to the Astral World and go to the Barian World instead." Mizael explained.

The two sat in silence. Kaito took a sip from his latte. "You truly are brave, Mizael." Kaito said. Mizael looks at Kaito and smiles. "Thank you." Mizael said. They finish their drinks then left the café.

"Where are you living?" Kaito asked while walking besides Mizael. Mizael looked at Kaito than looked straight ahead again. "I'm living with Jinlon at the temple." Mizael said. "That's a long distance from Heartland. How do you get to school." Kaito asked. Mizael chuckled and said, "I get up early, sure it's tedious but I've got no where else to live." Mizael said.

Kaito nodded. They reached the Heartland Tower then separated. Mizael started to walk home. It took him ages to reach there but he make it there before the sun completely sets.

He opens the large the doors welcomed by Jinlon. Mizael closes the doors behind him and walked up to Jinlon.

"How was your day at school?" Jinlon asked. At this point Mizael is right in front of the old man. He looks at him and replies with, "Well that teacher I told you about tried to embarrass me in front of the whole class again." Jinlon nods and Mizael continues. "And after school I saw Kaito again. We hung out for a while, that's why I'm late home today." Mizael finishes saying.

"You mean the other Galaxy Eye Master?" Jinlon asked. Mizael just nodded smiling at the ground. After they shared their meal he went bed. Excited for the next day to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after Mizael and Kaito see each other life was pretty much normal. They didn't see each other after the talk about Mizael's past but that didn't bother Mizael. He was just fulfilling a promise he swore he would do.

"Mizael? You've been doing this recently what going on?"  
Mizael shakes his head to bring him back to reality. He looks at his best friend, Durbe, who is giving him a worked look.

"Sorry about that Durbe. I must have started daydreaming." Mizael said eating his sandwich.

Durbe gives him an unsatisfied look. "You've been doing that a lot recently. You can tell me you know, we've known each other long enough." Durbe replied folding his arms.

Mizael swallows and sighs at Durbe's comment. He looks at his friend and replies with, "I know I can tell you everything but there's nothing to tell."

They both share a look then go back to their lunch in silence. After they are they went back to lesson which was an hour long.

Mizael just sat there with his head in his hands fight not to go to sleep. _Why are we getting told this stuff?_ Mizael thought. _Honestly, these people must know these basics._

As time dragged on, the class started moving on to more useful things that could actually help Mizael.

Eventually, the class was close to ending and the teacher silences the class to tell them important news.

"Now, as you all should know, you are all marked and how well you duel." He said followed up with, "Well, you're all going to be marked next week so get ready. That's all." He finished.

The class starts mumbling. Mizael doesn't know what about but he just figured it was about the duel. When the bell went the teacher dismissed them and they started to head home.

Mizael takes out his phone and his ear buds. He plugs them into his phone and puts them into his ears. He looks through his music, which wasn't a lot, and plays airplanes.

He starts to walk home but is interrupted by the sound of his notification. He looked at his phone to see it was an unknown number messaging him.

He puts his phone away and heads to the train station. Durbe said it was faster and less tiring than just walking. When he was waiting for his train he look at his phone to see this unknown number texted him again.

He opened the messages and reads then

 

 

**07902 402991**

 

 

 

-Hi  
-Oh sorry I forgot to mention it's me Kaito

 

 

 

Mizael's widen in surprise. But he starts to wonder how he go his number. Mizael texts him back.

 

 

 

How did you get my phone number???-

 

 

 

Kaito texted back quickly saying,

 

 

 

-Your friend Rei Shadows gave it me

 

 

 

Mizael rolled his eyes and texted back to Kaito. After he did that his train arrived so he put his phone in his pocket and went to get his train. When on the train he took his phone out to see Kaito had texted him back.

 

 

 

-So what are you doing in class?

 

 

 

Nothing interesting-  
The only thing that's interesting to me is that we have to duel to get marked-

 

 

 

-Well, good luck not that you'll need it

 

 

 

Yeah, I don't need luck I've got my Galaxy Eyes-

 

 

 

-Couldn't agree with you more  
-You are a amazing duelist Mizael but don't let your ego get the better of you

 

 

 

I won't. I promise-

  
Neither of them text back after that. Mizael just leaned back into his seat and just listened to his music.

Something distracted Mizael. It was the sound of giggling. So, Mizael took out one of his ear buds and looked around to see where the sound was coming from.

He saw two boys looking at him speaking quietly then laughing. Mizael gives them a dirty look then turns around. He knows what they were doing. They were making fun of the way he looked.

It happened a lot. Because he looked some what feminine people thought it would be funny to make fun him. But to be honest Mizael loved the way he looked and that's all that mattered to him.

One of the boys walk up to him and Mizael just gives him a side glance. "My mate over there thinks you're fit." He chuckled out. Mizael glared at him, folding his arms.

"You do know I'm a boy right?" Mizael said trying not to show how annoyed he was. He could hear his friend at the other end of the train laughing out loud.

"Don't worry about that he's bi." The boy said not able to stop himself from laughing. Mizael stood up and moved towards the other boy.

"Listen here and listen good. If this is what you find amusing you can actually piss off. I don't want to be apart of you're little comedy act and if you think joking about sexuality is funny I think you should get a life before I punch into the afterlife." Mizael ranted. Looking at the boy, his mouth was wide open shocked by what Mizael just said to him. "Get out of my sight."

The boys scurried away to his friend leaving Mizael alone. After 10 minutes Mizael got off the train and started to walk home. From where he was it was a 40 minute walk. When he got to the temple he noticed Jinlon wasn't there.

He was probably at the stalls in the village near the temple. Mizael thought it was perfect timing because he needed to talk to Vector.

So, he took off his trench coat and left his bag near the front door. He went to his room and goes on his phone. He clicks on his and Vector's chat and pressed the call button.

Vector answered by the second ring. "Why the hell have you given Kaito my phone number?!" Mizael shouted down the phone.

At the other side he could hear Vector laughing. After his little laughing fit he answer with, "Just think about your love life Mizael."

Mizael blushes at the comment and replied with, "My love life is none of your consern Vector!" Mizael went on to say, "If anything you should be worrying about your own."

"Hey! I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with my love life!" He said in embarrassment. Mizael smirked at himself knowing he got to a weak spot.

"If you say the person you fancy rejecting every time we get to hang out together then sure, you're love life is perfect." Mizael teased.

"Alright, it's not that great. But if I try and help you and Kaito get together she might start liking me."

"Mhm, sure Vector. Keep telling your self that." Mizael said with hardly any emotion.

"Your love life isn't as good as mine right now so you can't say anything." Vector huffed out of frustration.

"Maybe because I don't have one Vector." Mizael said laughing at how Vector was getting over this.

"Whatever! I'm not going to keep on taking this abuse! I want to go!" Vector said dramatically.

"Whatever you say Vector. Bye." Mizael said. After Vector said goodbye Mizael hung up the phone. He looked at the texts between Kaito and him and smiled a little.

He went back onto Vector's and his chat and typed "Thank you."


	3. Chapter Three

Mizael woke up with a start. His sleep was interrupt by the sound of his alarm going off. So, in effect, Mizael sat up on his bed and fumbled to get his phone to dismiss his alarm. When he finally dismissed the alarm he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Starting to get dressed he heard his phone ping. Mizael stoped for a minute and looked at his phone. He decided to ignore it because it couldn't be that important.

After getting dressed Mizael grabbed his school bag and headed towards the train station. However, on the way there Mizael couldn't help but notice people were giving him weird looks. _Why are people giving me weird looks? I'm just going to school._ Mizael thought.

Before getting on the train he likes at his texts. Both of them were from Vector. No surprise there. Mizael clips on them to see what Vector has sent him. His eyes widen as he sees the text messages.

-hiya dude just wondering how your weekend is  
-not answering huh? U been up all night talking to ur bf?😏😏😏

Mizael backs away from the train and walks away humiliated. How could he forget it was Saturday? Was he that tired this morning he forgot to check the date on his phone?

On the way back to the temple he gets another text. This time not from Vector. They were from Kaito.

-Hey. Sorry to text you out of the blue but could I ask you a favour?

Yeah, what it it?-

 

-Could you come with me to the carnival? I'm taking Haruto there and I don't want to be alone

 

Of course! Just let me get dressed and I'll be in my way there-

 

_Wait?! Did I just send an exclamation mark?! Why did I just send that?! He's gonna think I'm a weirdo now!_ Mizael exclaimed.

 

-Oh I hope I didn't just wake you.

 

Mizael chuckled at the text. _Well at least he didn't notice the exclamation mark._ Mizael thought.

 

No you didn't I'm just in my night clothes so I need to get changed-

 

-Right okay I'll see you there then.

 

Yeah see you there-

 

Mizael smiles softly and dazes at his phone. He snaps back into reality. _What are is these feelings I feel_ _right now._ Mizael thought. He starts to blush so he hides it with his hand.

He shrugs it off hoping it will go away and goes to his room. He picks out his casual wear. Once he did that he looked at his phone to see when the next train would be.

When he was looking at the train times Jinlon come into his room. "You going somewhere Mizael?" Jinlon asked. Mizael jumped and nearly dropped his phone. He caught it just in time and then looked at Jinlon.

"Oh, Jinlon. Urm... Yeah I am going somewhere actually and I was going to tell you." Mizael stuttered. Jinlon nods and looks at Mizael and asks, "Is it Kaito Tenjo you are going with?" Mizael nods at Jinlon's question. Jinlon smiles at him and tells him to have a good time and stay safe.

Mizael walks to the train station and luckily the train was early so Mizael didn't have to wait. It was a while to get to heartland but when he finally made it he saw the place was full of laughter and joy.

 _I wonder what's going on today._ Mizael wondered. He looks for Kaito pushing past people and apologising when he does. Eventually he sees Kaito and he calls his name.

Kaito turns around and waves at Mizael. Mizael looks down to see Kaito is holding hands with a blue haired kid. _This must be Haruto._ Mizael thought. _Hopefully he doesn't hold any grudges about what happened when I was a Barian._

Mizael walks closer to the towards the two. He can see the younger one looks a bit shy by looking at Mizael. He just hopes he can make Haruto feel comfortable around him.

They finally meet each other. Kaito introduces them to on another and they start to go on rides. First they go to a stand where if you shoot an alien you win a prise. Obviously Haruto wins and he wins a teddy bear.

Then they go to another stand where you could throw sponges at people. Haruto seemed to enjoy that game. Then they have a break at the snack stand. Haruto goes off to play with some of the other children leaving Kaito and Mizael alone.

They both had cotton candy. Kaito looked at Mizael and asked if he was okay. Mizael looked at Kaito and smiled. "Yeah I'm just not used to this sort of crowd. I never had anything like this growing up." Mizael replied.

Kaito hummed in agreement. "I thought it was a bad idea bringing you here. I hope you had a good time though." Kaito said softly.

Mizael was taken back when Kaito said that and said, "Of course I'm having a good time. I'm just surprised you would ask me to come. Why not Yuma or Ryoga?" 

Kaito chuckled. He gives Mizael a soft smile and says, "Because it's nice to actually talk to someone around my age that has similar interests I have." 

Mizael blushed and tries to cover it with his hair. After they finished their snacks they decided it was getting late. They started to leave the carnival but Kaito wasn't leaving Mizael's side.

Mizael looks at Kaito whilst walking. "Don't you live in the Heartland Tower?" Mizael asked. Kaito nodded at his question and Mizael follows up with, "Then why aren't you going home it's late, your brother is probably shattered from all the fun he has been having today."

Kaito was taken back from that and replies with, "Are you sure? I have no problem walking with you to the train station." Mizael smiled at his request. "Kaito, I care more about Haruto and you getting home safely then me waiting at a public train station. Go home and get some sleep."

They both smile at each other and say their goodbyes. To Mizael's surprise Haruto says his farewells to him.

The train station was 5 minute walk from where he was so hopefully he wouldn't have to wait for long. After he makes it to the train station he waited 20 minutes for the train to arrive. 

Mizael slept the whole train ride there and was taken up by one of the other passengers. Mizael thanks them then walks out of the train. 

When he gets to the temple he was too exhausted to see if Jinlon was awake. So he just went straight to bed.

He heard a ping from his phone and went to see what it was. It was a text message... From Kaito. Mizael opened it and read what it said.

 

-Thanks for coming along today. You have no idea how much fun Haruto had all thanks to you. I also had fun too so thank you. Anyway I won't let you read this any longer so good night.

 

Mizael chuckled lightly and smiled softly.

 

I'm glad you brother had a good time and you are just an added bonus. Hope we could do this again sometime -

 

-Most definitely.

 

Mizael's cheeks burn up again. _What is this feeling?! It feels like my heart is going to burst._ Mizael thought. He needs to ask Jinlon about this. He needs to know what this feeling is


End file.
